


Life; A Dream

by acidtonguejenny



Series: Dragon Age Kinkmeme Fills [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/acidtonguejenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Blackwall thought he must be dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life; A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A misfire fill, originally posted [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13696.html?thread=53220224#t53220224) :)

Sometimes Blackwall thought he must be dreaming.

He must be asleep in a cell in Val Royeux and awaiting the noose, for surely if there were any justice in the world, a man like him would not be allowed such blissful, perfect happiness.

The picture before him seemed so fragile: embrium blossoms in her hair, dust motes catching the light and a bairn, his own child, nestled in her arms.

If he woke from this, he'd surely expire at once, dead of a broken heart. 

She looked up and caught his eye, and Blackwall recalled, viscerally, that this woman was not fragile. He had marched at her side into battle and followed her out of prison like a dog at her heel. He had embraced her as the sky turned, and touched their daughter's cheek as she nursed.

"Blackwall?" She called, perhaps sensing his disquiet. She did not tolerate his black moods.

Blackwall smiled to reassure her, making to go to her.

"This is all I've ever wanted," he prayed under his breath. She smiled as he closed the distance between them. "and I know I don't deserve it, but Maker, _please_."


End file.
